fillainfandomcom-20200214-history
Fillain
Fillain Fillain is the multiplanar universe in which the campaigns take place. It is a character-driven, completely malleable campaign setting where players, if in the correct position, can shape world events for millennia to come. Fillain is used in common speech to mean both the material world, where most mortals reside, as well as the entire universe in which the story takes place. Planes The world of Fillain is made up of several Planes that overlap and interconnect. Though most mortals reside on the Material plane, all are significant. Material As noted above, the Material plane is the home of most of the mortal races, as well as the main setting of most campaigns. The Material plane, filled as it is with Mortals, is the most given to change and shift over time. It is also often the setting of various extraplanar power plays. The Material has two continents: * The Old Continent, pictured in the present map. In the early days of sapient civilization, the world was referred to as "Altansar," an archaic Elven term for "that which is all." The Old Continent was found to be too small by the gods Varda and Brelnar, and so the New Continent was brought into being. * The New Continent, as yet unmapped, is the main subject of political interest in the present Age of Exploration. The continent is inhabited by tenacious colonists, terrible monsters, and ambitious young minor gods. Ethereal The Ethereal plane exists as a strange, dreamlike mirror-image of the Material. Restless spirits, hags, and even stranger creatures wander this misty, quiet realm. All Arcane mages draw their power from some sort of connection to this plane, and it is sometimes used by daring adventurers for stealthy travel. Good This plane is imbued with powerful positive energy, and is the primary source of power for clerics who worship any power associated with Good. Though the landscape varies greatly, the plane is generally very warm, sunny, and inviting to all those who do not harbor evil intent. The Good plane is inhabited by celestials, the spirits of the righteous dead, and a number of minor and major gods. Notable among them are the following major gods who rule over the plane, each with their own subplane: * Madrilenne * Keth * Loria Veshial and Sintha also dwell in this plane, but do not take an active role in leadership among the Good gods. Law The Law plane is, first and foremost, the seat of power of the great god Karnial. His power, and his need to impose order on the world, have ensured that the Law plane is organized and almost entirely uneventful. This plane is home to the Modrons, mechanical automatons who serve their lord Karnial, and is also home to a number of gods who have subplanes here. The most notable among these are: * Brelnar * Varda Chaos The Chaos plane is a strange, confusing and constantly shifting place where the rules are few and almost never actually followed anyway. Those few who can survive here count among their number air, fire, and water elementals, and some lesser Fae. The elemental plane of Chaos is ruled over by the god and goddess duo, Sel and Monross, feared and despised pirate lords in life. They are still known, sometimes, to set sail and raid the other planes in times of relative peace. Evil The Evil plane is a dangerous, cold and dark realm where murder and treachery are commonplace. This plane is the home of all the worst hells a mortal mind can imagine, and then some. Very few are able to survive here unless specifically protected by one of the dark gods, foremost among these: * Atala * Atnakiel * Dakenial * Velniel Neutral In the beginning, the true Neutral plane was unknown to the sapient creatures of the planes. Not until Erevan, the god of balance, ascended to power was the plane discovered. As the only true Neutral god, Erevan rules over the Neutral plan with absolute power, scheming to bring the various forces in the universe into perfect balance with each other for the good of all.